1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention pertains to a novel and improved applicator for applying spreadable clips, to spreadable clips adapted for use with the applicator, especially spreadable surgical clips such as hemostatic clips, wound clasps and the like, and to a method of applying such clips.
2. Description Of Related Art
Spreadable clips, especially spreadable surgical clips as hemostatic clips and applicators for applying them to a wound or incision, are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,902 issued Aug. 19, 1980 to Alfred L. March, discloses a hemostatic clip for clamping together the edges of an incision or wound and an applicator for such clips. The clips comprise short segments of a longitudinally split cylinder having a longitudinally extending depression which is generally U-shaped in profile and extends opposite and parallel to the longitudinally extending split. Means are provided on the clip to cooperate with a pliers-like applicator tool which engages a single clip to spread it apart for application to the wound or incision so that, upon release of the pliers, the resiliency of the clips causes it to close to clampingly engage the wound or incision. Only one clip at a time can be loaded onto the applicator.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,098,232 issued July 22, 1963 to A. M. Brown and U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,316 issued Feb. 8, 1983 to J. W. Blake et al show surgical clip applicators designed to apply clips which are generally U-shaped in profile and which are crimpable by the applicator to crimp them from their open position to a closed position in order to seal the edges of a wound or incision.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,207 issued June 11, 1985 to C. H. Klieman et al shows a forceps-like device utilizing a clip magazine which is also designed to crimp to a closed position normally open, U-shaped clips.